


When A Star’s Light Fades…

by Sleepy_Seeker



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Enemies to Friends, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29859642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepy_Seeker/pseuds/Sleepy_Seeker
Summary: What if Starscream became an Autobot and took Optimus’ place as the sacrifice during ‘Darkest Hour’?How would the Autobots feel about this?How would Optimus Prime feel?
Relationships: (platonic), Optimus Prime/Starscream
Kudos: 40





	When A Star’s Light Fades…

**Author's Note:**

> This awesome idea came from a trend on Tumblr! ⭐

The Autobots and humans stared wide eyed with open mouths as Optimus collapsed unconscious, faint shocks still coursing through his body.

Starscream stood nearby, the device he used to shock Optimus still within his claws. 

“...I’m sorry Optimus, but I’m afraid I can’t let you do this.”

Arcee was the first to snap out of her surprise and grabbed Starscream’s wrist with a glare. “Why did you fragging do that, Starscream?!” 

“Because Optimus isn’t the one who’s going to be left behind to destroy the Base’s computer… I am.” 

Arcee’s anger was quickly replaced by confusion as she lets go of his wrist. “What?” 

Starscream smiled sadly. “Optimus Prime is your leader… You need him to win this war… But you don’t need me… All my life I keep making mistakes… Decisions that would make Skyfire disappointed in me… I want to make the right choice for a change…And I truly believe this is the right thing to do...” 

Starscream then turns to Ratchet and Smokescreen. “You both should probably go first and carry Optimus with you… I don’t know how long he’ll stay unconscious and I know he’ll never let me do this if he wakes up now.” 

Smokescreen slowly walked to Starscream while shaking his head. “No… No no no, there has to be another way Starscream! A way that involves nobody having to die today! What if Raf hacks the computer to slowly self-destruct?” 

“...I could only do that if a self-destruct option was already available on the device...But there isn’t…” Raf’s small and sad voice answered them. 

Starscream gently holds Smokescreen’s shoulder. “Smokescreen… You rival Optimus in both courage and foolishness… I know you’ll be a great hero someday… But you need to live in order for that to happen… So please for the sake of Cybertron, go with Ratchet and Optimus and live…” 

Tears were in Smokescreen’s optics as he slowly nodded and backed away. “...Okay.” 

Starscream nodded back and turned to a silent Ratchet who was staring at the ground. “When Optimus wakes up, tell him I said ‘Thank you for giving me a chance.’” 

Starscream didn’t expect Ratchet to hug him. “Starscream… Thank you for doing this…” 

Starscream smile feels more genuine as he hugs back. “You’re welcome, Ratchet.” 

Starscream then looks at Bumblebee and Raf. “Bumblebee… Thank you for being the first bot besides Optimus to forgive me, even though we both know I didn’t deserve it… And Rafael, thank you for being a sparkle of hope in the sewer waters of human intelligence…” 

Bee and Raf laughed at his words, despite the sadness that they both feel. 

Starscream then turns to Bulkhead and Miko. “Bulkhead, tell Wheeljack that I miss him even though he’s a crazy idiot and also please never stop fighting for this world… Same for you Miko, this planet was you home first after all, but please show some more self-perseverance little one…” 

Miko sobbed and tried to wipe the tears from her eyes, while Bulkhead rubbed her head to comfort her. “Okay Starscream… For you, I promise to be more careful from now on.” 

And finally, Starscream sets his gaze on Arcee and Jack. 

Starscream took a deep breathe and spoke. “I know you’ll never forgive me, Arcee... Not after what I did and I don’t blame you… I wouldn’t forgive me either… But I hope that this will at least show you that I really want to change for the better… And I’m sorry for everything…” 

Arcee chuckled bitterly. “You know Starscream, it’s ironic… I always thought that I wanted you dead for what you did to Cliffjumper… But now that I’m about to get my wish… Despite everything that you do to me and others... I don’t think that I want that wish to come true anymore…” 

Starscream joined her in the bittersweet chuckling.

Starscream looked down to Jack. “Jackson, I know that Arcee was usually keeping me away from you so we didn’t spend a lot of time together… But I’ve seen glimpses of the hero Optimus sees inside of you.. I wish I had a chance to get to know you more before this…” 

Jack sighed and smiled sadly at this. “...Me too, Starscream…If Skyfire, Skywarp and Thundercracker were here right now, I think they all would be proud of you… Cause we are.” 

Starscream gasped and a tear of joy dropped from his optics at these kind words… 

Starscream slowly walked back to take in one last look at everyone, including Optimus’ sleeping face. “I guess this is goodbye… Ratchet and Smokescreen go first… then Bumblebee, then Bulkhead and finally Arcee… After that… The war continues…” 

Starscream activates the groundbridge and gestures for Ratchet and Smokescreen to go through it… 

They both carried Optimus’ body through the glowing portal. 

Once Starscream completely made sure that they were on the other side, he opened a new portal. 

And repeated the process until he was the only one left. 

With a sigh, Starscream launched his missiles at the computer until it was a flaming, sparking and melted mess. 

Starscream looked up at the ceiling, he could hear the charging of the Nemesis’ laser canon from here. 

Starscream never thought that he’d feel so calm about the fact that he’s about to die, but he is. 

After all these countless years, he finally felt at peace and he’s ready to join the Allspark to see his friends and family again. 

He lets the memories he made with Optimus and the other Autobots comfort him during his final moments. 

Tears fell like waterfalls from Starscream’s face as he grinned defiantly as he continued to look at the ceiling. 

“I may lose my life Megatron, but you lose your victory.” 

The seeker welcomed oblivion with open arms... 

*****

Optimus Prime woke up with a jolt. 

He looked around and saw that he was in a cave.

Nearby was Ratchet and Smokescreen. 

Ratchet was standing and gazing out the cave’s entrance, no expression on his face. 

Smokescreen was by Optimus’ side, sitting with his arms on his legs and his arms hiding his face. 

They didn’t notice Optimus was awake yet. 

“…Ratchet, what happened old friend? Where are we? And where’s everyone else?”

Ratchet turned to Optimus and sat next to him. “…They’re all safe.” 

“No, not all of them.” Smokescreen whimpered out through his arms, sounding like he’s trying not to cry. 

Optimus reached to hug Smokescreen. “...Ratchet, the last thing I remember is Starscream shocking me… Did he… Was he the one who stayed behind?…” 

Ratchet was completely silent for a moment, before letting out a shaky sigh and saying. “…He wanted me to thank you for giving him a chance to change…” 

Optimus’ optics widened and Ratchet could see the tears forming in them. 

He could also see that even though the rest of Optimus’ face hasn’t changed, he could tell that Optimus was trying to desperately fight the sadness and pain plaguing his already broken spark.  
Ratchet hugged Optimus and Smokescreen and knew what he needed to say. “We saved him. He could’ve stayed a monster like Megatron, but we saved him. He was scared of dying with nobody caring about him, but we gave him what he lost during the war and now his spark is at peace because of that.” 

Hearing these words, Smokescreen and Optimus couldn’t fight back against their tears anymore. 

Smokescreen sobbed loudly and desperately hugged Ratchet as well as Optimus, while the Prime and the medic just lets their tears fall silently as they hugged back to comfort the younger bot. 

If only Starscream was here to see how much they missed him… 

***** 

Megatron grinned darkly at the familiar sight before him. 

Starscream’s mangled body in the medical bay. 

Barley alive, but still alive. 

The Warlord caressed the damaged face of the sleeping seeker. 

“My Dearest Starscream… Like I told you from the start of this new little game of yours… It was only a matter of time until I have you back on the Nemesis, one way or another… And now you’re mine forever… Mine, mine, mine, mine, MINE!” 

As Lord Megatron gave a heartless laugh, three fellow Decepticons watched both him and Starscream. 

Knockout and Breakdown felt pity and guilt in their sparks for their current patient, meanwhile, Soundwave has come to an unfortunate realization… 

The Megatron that he knew and cared about no longer exists.


End file.
